We're not over
by C1412
Summary: Midorima had a girlfriend few years ago but, they broke up on the day of their anniversary. Then one certain day, he saw his gf in a hospital room. he also found that she has a yr left to live. Midorima then, swore that they will spend the days to the fullest. Pic ain't mine; credits to ze owner


v We're not over

Midorima Shintarou had a girlfriend and her name is " Naomi Suzuki". It was a strong relationship and been ongoing for 3 years but, they broke up on their anniversary. Naomi never gave a proper reason for their breakup and people asked her why they broke up she'll reply ' It's not him; it's me' while wearing a rather solemn face. Whenever Midorima remembers the day that they broke up, a tear will freely fall on his eyes.

A fateful day came wherein, Midorima visits a hospital to see his sickly little sister. In his hand were gifts to his little sister, on the other hand was his lucky item and a dull face he wears. He enters the hospital and went to the receptionist to ask the room of his little sister. The receptionist gladly told him and made his way. Finally, once he reaches the room, he twisted the door knob and enters the room. Midorima's face softens the moment he sees his sister staring at the window. He came closer and pats her head and the young girl looks at him—smiling..

"Onii-chan!" The young girl beamed at Midorima as he sat down on her bed. Midorima starts ruffling her head with a smile on his face.

"I've miss you onii-chan!" The young girl confessed. Midorima gave the present to his little sister; the young girl accepted it with delight.

" Wow! Onii-chan, Arigatou!" The young girl thanks Midorima and gleefully unwraps the present. Inside of the present was a beautifully decorated Japanese red fan.

"You see, this is your lucky item. How are you doing Rika?" Midorima asks as he pushes his glasses. Rika thanks Midorima and told him that she's getting a lot better ever since he started visiting her.

" Neh, Onii-chan. Is Naomi-neesan and you ok again?" she asks making Midorima's smile fade and the atmosphere turn dark. Once Rika notices the sudden change in the atmosphere she decided to keep quiet and asks for an apology.

" It's ok, but, don't meddle into other people's business." Midorima pushes his glasses and warns Rika. Midorima looks at his watch and notices the time.

"Rika, I'll be going now." Midorima throws an apologetic look at Rika.

" It's ok Nii-chan! When will you visit me again?" Rika cheerfully asks.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Yey!"

The brother-sister hugs again and Midorima ruffles Rika's hair before truly leaving the room. As he exited the room, he forgot the way to exit the building. He sighs and looks at the two paths.

"Right or left?" He asks himself and then he remembers Akashi's like _' since I always win, I'm always right.'. _Midorima once again sighs and decides to take the Right path. But to his dismay, he ended up getting lost. He looked around hoping that he will magically find the right way and then, something caught his eye. He double checked what he saw, he even pinched his cheeks hoping that he's just imagining things but, it's all real.

' Naomi Suzuki'

It was what he had read. His eyes widened and immediately entered the room. Once he entered the room, he was about to burst in tears. Naomi was there, lying on the hospital bed, he can see the needles of dextrose touching the skin of her arm, he also realizes that she was in the verge of life and death. Midorima stood there, awestruck and was unable to move. His head was overloading with questions. Finally, when came into his senses he walk towards the hospital bed.

"N-naomi?" he stammers. The young girl, who was dazing at the window, heard his voice eventually snapped out and turned her gaze to Midorima. She weakly smiled and said " So you've found out..". Midorima was unable to speak as he was still in shock.

"Looks like the Oha-Asa was right, I always listen to them; it reminds me of you." Naomi states as she remembers the fortune telling.

"W-what happened?" Midorima manages to asks

" I was suffering an illness—cancer to be exact. I found it out, the day before our anniversary." She explains, looking at the clear blue sky that can be seen on the transparent window. "and that's why I broke up with you." She ended. Midorima gape, he kneels down beside the hospital bed and clutch her hand.

" Oh, that's rather cute of you Shin-kun~" Naomi coughs but, still teases Midorima sudden movement but, he didn't respond to Naomi, still clutching her hand he bent down his head and teardrops escapes his eyes.

"Shin-kun~ Don't cry. I'm fine." Naomi reassures him

"We're not over. We didn't break up. You're gonna be cured." Midorima said as trying not to let the sobs ruin his speech. Naomi smiles and sighs.

"It's no use, Shin-kun. I only have a year to live." She stated sadly, Midorima looked to her with watery eyes. He wasn't abandoning hope.

" I told you, we're not over. We're going to spend the days to the fullest."

"but how?I cannot walk, I am stuck here till I die".

"Leave that to me."

Ever since that day, Midorima is always going to the hospital with his teammates. They will always tell stories about their basketball match which made Naomi fascinated. Sometimes they will tell her that they lost a match against Rakuzan High but, Naomi always comforts them. She became their hope and motivation. The Shutoko will always tell her stories involving Midorima. They also told her when Midorima didn't have his lucky item that he almost died and it made her laugh. Each and every day, they will give her some gifts and always have an interesting story to tell. And days rapidly passed by and unable to cure her illness. Naomi died happily, being with Midorima for the last time really made her happy but, she can't bear to see Midorima crying but..it was too late.. At the day of her funeral, a lot of people came and even the GoM attended it. Midorima tried not to cry in front of people but, he cannot control it. The GoM went near to Midorima to comfort him, they all give him encouragement.

"Shintarou, everything will be fine." Akashi pats his back

"Midorimacchi…here, a gift for you…" Kise handed the stuffed raccoon to Midorima

"Midorima-kun, Naomi-san is really lucky to have you." Kuroko calmly told Midorima

"Midorima-kun~, here a candy~. They say that chocolate is the best cure for sadness" Murasakibara hands Midorima a piece of chocolate

"Man, while everyone gives an encouraging remark and here I am. Can't think of anything; Just always know we're always here for you." Aomine reminded Midorima

When all of them left the funeral and Midorima was the only one left. He looked at the sky above him and, it turned grey and dark. It started raining and he doesn't have an umbrella. As the rain falls, his tears start falling from his eyes. He falls to the ground and starts hitting the hard, brown ground beneath him.

"I failed. I lost. I lost her. It's really frustrating…losing someone special to you, that is." He mutters under his breath. As he mourn for the death of Naomi, a glimpse of Naomi hugging Midorima from behind can be seen.


End file.
